fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Salem
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 12: The Thieves of Dakia (Joins in Chapter 12x: Dandelion) (Thracia 776) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Loptyrian Mage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Salem is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. A Loptyrian Mage who is disillusioned with the ways of the Loptr Church, he is a member of Perne's Dandelion Gang. Salem is the only playable dark magic user in Thracia 776. Profile Before Thracia 776 Salem was once a devout member of the Loptr Church. However, he reached a point where he began to grow disillusioned with their ways, and this was considered treasonous and punishable by death. Fearing for his life, Salem attempted to flee, but he was caught and attacked before being left for dead. He would have died if not for Perne, who rescued him and tended to his injuries. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Salem first appears in Chapter 12, where he urges Perne to let him stand as sentry for the Dandelion Gang's hideout in Dakia Forest. Not knowing the identity of Leif's army as it passes through the forest, he attacks it with a Sleep Staff on hand. Leif's army eventually defeats Salem and captures him, and gets him to join its ranks. If Salem is chosen to accompany the group who heads into the Dandelion Gang's hideout in Chapter 12x, he requests for Leif to let him speak to Perne. He explains that Leif's liberation army shares the same ideals as the Dandelion Gang, and Perne thus decides to lend his aid to them. Salem then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He retires to a small rural village thereafter, where he pens memoirs of his life, which proves to be valuable for historians in the future to understand the workings of the Loptr Church. Personality Salem is portrayed as calm and collected, expressing no fear as he personally spearheads the defence of the Dandelion Gang's hideout in Chapter 12. Salem is also known to be loyal to Perne, displaying his gratitude to the thief for rescuing him in his time of need by choosing to work as his subordinate. This is despite Perne urging him to rest in view of him not having fully recovered from his injuries. In-Game Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |5% |30% |45% |40% |10% |15% |15% |2% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Support Bonus |} Overall Salem may not come with the greatest stats or stat growths (so make sure to give him some growth boosting scrolls like the Heim or Sety Scroll), but he is unique among all the characters that you run across due to the fact he can use dark magic. He also can use staves and Anima magic so he brings uniqueness and versatility to those who use him. The only Dark tomes Salem can use are Jormungand and Fenrir, as all other Dark Tomes are enemy only and become Fenrir when stolen. Also, the Jormungand Dark Tome will not poison enemies when used by Salem. Salem attempts to make up for the poorness of Dark Tomes with high Anima and Staff Weapon Ranks, and if one is able to obtain a Fenrir for him, it is easily the best long range tome in the game, so all is not lost with Dark magic. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes ''Thracia 776 Awakening Endings Thracia 776 Salem - The Sorcerer (暗黒魔道士 Ankoku madō-shi) :"After the war's end, Salem moved to a rural area and became a recluse. He recorded the story of his life in writing. His memoirs told the tale of a man who had once been a member of the infamous Loptr Church. To historians, they were an invaluable resource, offering a rare glimpse into the inner workings of Loptrian society." Etymology Salem could have been named after the village in Massachusetts where the infamous 1692 witch-hunt trials took place. Salem, incidentally, is also the setting of Arthur Miller's The Crucible, where he retells the events of the witchcraft trials in the form of a play. Trivia *In Salem's SpotPass team in Fire Emblem Awakening, there is a Thief with the Sol and Vantage skills. This thief is very likely meant to represent Perne. Gallery File:fe4-043 - Salem.jpg File:FE5 Salem Portrait.png|Salem's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters